The present invention relates to systems and methods for application portfolio management and optimization.
Companies are looking for an objective, measurable approach to application portfolio management that would allow them to put their increasingly scarce technology resources to work in a more beneficial way. While a number of solutions have been previously proposed to assist companies in managing their information technology (IT) application portfolio, earlier proposed solutions have been mostly administrative tools that focus on optimization of large budget items and activities and that provide a rather fragmented view from one or two aspects, usually weighted heavily towards technology or finance. Improved systems and methods for application portfolio management and optimization are needed.